Elemental Stones: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V Legends says that there are three powerful magical stones that enhances the user wielding the stone with incredibly high magic and perception. The stones, when combined together, provides powers more powerful than the power of all the gods combined. Not the olympian gods, not the original titans, not the protogenos, not the minor gods, but the olympian gods, the titans, the protogenos and the minor gods combined. The stones are so dangerous that it could bring about the end of the world for the weilder, so, a couple of years ago, the stones are scattered to 12 different locations throughout the earth. Every piece are very powerful, and if it falls to the wrong hands, it would mean major catastrophe. Everyone was gathered around the campfire by Chiron, and Chiron began to explain the importance of this meeting. "Hello, campers." Chiron stomped his hooves. "Now listen. Put aside your ADHDs and listen well." Since when can demigods put aside out ADHDs? It's not something that they can control voluntarily. But the demigods sat down like good students listening to their teachers lecture. "It has been bothering me for years." Chiron began. "The prophecy of the stones." "What stones?" Josh asked. Josh's P.O.V "The stones that have magic so powerful that when found, it can trigger elemental collapse on a particular area." Chiron explained. "Excuse me?" I asked, confused by what he just said. "What is elemental collapse?" "An elemental collapse is formed when multiple elements of different types are combined to one, and typically they darken and darken and eventually turns into this grotesque shadowy figure." Chiron explained. "It happened the day I vowed to train heroes. Demigods are mixing elements together in hope to find ultimate power. But instead, they fell to their own greed, and is ultimately consumed by the elemental collapse effect." "So, what can trigger an elemental collapse?" Liliana asked from beside me. " "Well, anything can trigger an elemental collapse. " Chiron told her. "Pretty much anything, but it has to be something very big that could trigger this sort of thing. Child of the big three demigod sized power." I shivered at the thought. The elemental stones have caused elemental collapse, and rumor has it that some people are out to get it. The only question is who and why. "Now, I will choose the people that are going to go on the quest." Chiron said, and he picked, me, Liliana, Ayla, Lucas, JT, Hannah, Jack, Shawn and Jen. "Now, the meeting is adjourned, and tomorrow, you will depart on your quest." Chiron said. We are the chosen ones, the ones that are chosen to gather the magical stones. I quickly round up the people that are going to quest for a 1 hour emergency briefing. "So, you all now heard Chiron." I told them. "Now, we need some clues or some kind of map that we can forge in order to tell us the direction of the stones." "Do we really need a map?" Lily asked. "I think it's not necessary." Shawn continued. I paced back and forth, "We do need a map. Otherwise, how else are we going to track all the fragments of the stones?" "What? They're in fragments?" Jack asked. "Yes, they are in fragments." I told him. "4 equal fragments for each piece of stone. Each fragment is powerful enough to cause superstorms over a continent." "How did you know that?" Liliana asked, shrugging. I walked slowly forward. "A few days ago, Chiron told me about this story. It is a story that was meant to be secret, but since Chiron talked about it just then, it's not a secret anymore." "Just tell us the story." Ayla demanded. "Very well." I told my friends. "It all started when a boy are playing with the stones. He is the son of Gaea, and Gaea loves him very much. In fact, it's the primary reason why Gaea went enraged and unleash it at her grandchildren." They all waited for me to continue the story. "Anyways, for his 16th birthday, his mother gave him 3 precious magical stones. She told him that the stones will make him more powerful than any gods/goddesses. Unfortunately, that includes his mother. The boy started to play with it, and accidentally mixes the stones together, resulting in an elemental collapse that lasted for 3 centuries." "That's sad." JT said. "What happened next?" I started pacing again, "Fortunately for the gods, they are able to reverse the elemental collapse, but it took them 3 whole years to rebuild our world as we know it, to become a much more better place." "Looks like we better start looking. Now, I'm going to split you up into groups of 3. I, Alya and Lucas will find the Light stone. Lily, Hannah and JT will look for the Moonstone. Jack, Shawn and Jen will look for the nature stone. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good." I said, looking up at the sun that is directly above us. "We can depart on the quest tomorrow." I told my friends. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Elemental Stones Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page